Sigue Sigue Sputnik
Sigue Sigue Sputnik is een Britse punkgroep, die in 1983 opgericht werd. Met het nummer 'Love Missile F1-11' bereikten ze medio jaren tachtig een grotere bekendheid bij het publiek. Geschiedenis De eerste leden van Sigue Sigue Sputnik waren Tony James (gitarist), Martin Degville (zanger), Neal Whitmore alias Neal X (gitarist), Chris Kavanagh (drummer),Yana Yaya (keyboards) en Ray Mayhew (drummer). Tony James, die nog in Generation X van Billy Idol gespeeld had, was de eigenlijke stichter. In eerste instantie vroeg James aan Andrew Eldritch en Annie Lennox om de zang van de groep voor hun rekening te nemen. Eldritch wilde zich echter liever op zijn andere groep, The Sisters of Mercy, concentreren, en James zag het niet zitten om enkel een vrouwelijke stem aan het hoofd van de band te hebben. Lennox werd de zangeres van Eurythmics, en Martin Degville kwam bij Sigue Sigue Sputnik terecht. De naam Sigue Sigue Sputnik werd ontleend aan een straatbende uit Moskou, waarover in 1980 in de Herald Tribune een artikel verschenen was. Hun debuutalbum, Flaunt It uit 1986, bevatte het succesrijke nummer 'Love Missile F1-11', dat ook als soundtrack voor de film Ferris Bueller's Day Off gebruikt werd, en door Giorgio Moroder geproducet. Dit album werd in een extreem brede platenhoes verkocht, en de pauzes tussen de verschillende nummers werden geveild: zo bevindt zich op de plaat bijvoorbeeld een reclamespotje voor L'Oréal. Hun platenmaatschappij zette hen onder druk om met het producerstrio Stock, Aitken & Waterman samen te werken, teneinde in 1988 de single 'Success' uit te brengen. Dit was niet naar de zin van Sigue Sigue Sputnik; op de hoes vermeldden ze dan ook als uitvoerders „Sputnik Aitken Waterman“, en er verscheen een waarschuwing op de single: „Non Rock and Roll product, distributed under pressure“. De band viel na het album Dress for Excess, in 1988, uiteen. Tony James werd van 1989 tot 1991 bassist bij The Sisters of Mercy, Neal X werkte mee aan een album van Marc Almond en Chris Kavanagh ging naar Big Audio Dynamite. Er volgde van 1991 tot 1992 een kortstondige reünie. In 2001 verenigde Tony James de leden Martin Degville en Neal X opnieuw tot Sigue Sigue Sputnik; in die periode stond de jaren 80-muziek sterk in de belangstelling. Ze namen een nieuw album op, Piratespace, waarover de fans zeer enthousiast waren, maar dat door het grote publiek slechts lauw onthaald werd. In 2003 kregen Neal X en Tony James ruzie met Martin Degville, en opnieuw viel de band uit elkaar. Volgens Degville had James hem nooit correct uitbetaald; volgens James had Degville een drankprobleem. James richtte met Mick Jones van The Clash de groep Carbon Silicon op, en Degville stichtte het project Sputnik2. Toen Degville zich in 2006 met de andere leden wou verzoenen, wilden zij hem voor de rechtbank slepen, daar hij op een van de concerten van Sputnik2 onrechtmatig de naam Sigue Sigue Sputnik gebruikt zou hebben. Sedert 2003 tourt Martin Degville, tezamen met Mark Standley van Pleasuredome en Mandy Minx, onder de naam Martin Degville's Sigue Sigue Sputnik. Voor maart 2008 staat een nieuwe tournee op stapel. Stijl Sigue Sigue Sputnik heeft altijd groot belang aan aandachttrekkerij gehecht. In de beginperiode, toen de punk nog in zwang was, vielen ze reeds op met hun schreeuwerige kapsels, piercings en tatoeages. Hun optredens waren doorgaans opzettelijk stijlloos, en hun muziek zat vol opdringerige beats en agressieve ritmes, die bijwijlen op de latere techno vooruitliep. Door toedoen van hun harde, confronterende muziek, met vaak sombere, pessimistische teksten, gebracht in foeilelijke outfits, werden ze in de pers doorgaans 'Sick Sick Sputnik' genoemd. Ze cultiveerden bewust een misselijkmakend imago, met als gevolg dat hun uiterlijk vertoon volgens sommigen belangrijker is dan hun muziek. Discografie *1986 Flaunt It *1988 Dress for Excess *1992 First Generation *1997 First Generation – Second Edition *1998 The Ultimate 12" Collection *2000 Sci-Fi Sex Stars *2001 Piratespace *2001 21st Century Boys – The Best of Sigue Sigue Sputnik *2002 Blak Elvis vs. The Kings of Electronic Rock and Roll *2003 Ultra Real Categorie:Britse punkband Categorie:Newwaveband